Like a Comet
by Shadowed Ember
Summary: Several short chapters on how the characters of Wicked feel after the story.
1. Glinda

"_Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun,"_

Glinda the Good sat in a corner of her room. She was not crying. Her loss had been too great.

"_Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood,"_

The comet was changed forever. The sun had uprooted life as the comet knew it. Glinda the Good was the comet. Elphaba Thropp was the sun.

"_Can't I make you understand? You're having delusions of grandeur,"_

The shallow, spoiled girl that was Galinda wouldn't ever have used the word, "grandeur." She wouldn't have the slightest idea of what it met. Elphaba had changed that.

"_I hope you're happy in the end. I hope you're happy… my friend."_

Elphaba had not been happy. She may have been glad that Glinda hadn't come with her; glad that Glinda could live out a normal life. Only Glinda couldn't. Elphaba was at every corner. If Glinda saw the throne where the Wizard had reigned, she thought, _oh, this is where Elphie chose death over servitude. _Glinda couldn't be truly happy.

"_So if you care to find me, look to the western sky,"_

Glinda stood up and walked to the west-facing window. She stepped onto the balcony and looked at the stars. Ever so briefly, a comet streaked across the sky. Glinda smiled and then, for the first time since Elphaba's death, Glinda the Good wept.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

AN: Well, this idea just popped into my head while I was listening to the Wicked soundtrack. I'm thinking of adding an Elphaba chapter and maybe Fiyero, Boq, and the Wizard. I don't know yet.

Eleka Nahmen


	2. Fiyero

"_The trouble with schools is they always teach the wrong lesson,"_

Fiyero stood and restlessly paced across the room. Had he really been that self-centered once? If he had met his old self, he probably wouldn't have recognized him. His straw rustled and he angrily pulled some out and threw it on the fire.

"_Eleka nahmen nahmen ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen,"_

Those stupid words had changed his life for the worse. True, they had kept him alive, but sometimes he wished that Elphaba hadn't intervened and that he was dead.

"_Let his flesh not be torn, let his blood leave no stain,"_

Blood? Flesh? He had none. He was straw. A stupid scarecrow. He didn't say anything to Elphaba though; he knew she had enough weight on her shoulders worrying about Glinda that he couldn't give her a heavier burden.

"_And however they try to destroy him, let him never die!"_

Well, he certainly couldn't die. He had even tried himself – just after he had been turned into straw. But then that girl came. That stupid girl who talked constantly.

"_Life is painless when you're brainless,"_

It certainly was. It was much easier to pretend to Dorothy that he was brainless than to face the fact that he was part of a group that was going to kill Elphaba. But she wasn't dead. She was alive. And Fiyero the Scarecrow smiled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**AN: **I don't think this one is quite as good as the Glinda chapter, but it's here, at least. And next I'll post an Elphaba one if I can think of how she should be portrayed.


	3. Elphaba

"_Did that really just happen? Have I actually understood?"_

Elphaba pondered these words as she stared into space. Everything seemed so unreal – the Wizard gone, Glinda in charge of Oz, Oz hating her, Nessa dead. Nothing was right.

"_Something bad? Happening in Oz?"_

Something bad _was_ happening in Oz. But it was not that the Animals were being hunted. The people were more inclined to kill than listen. Elphaba had experienced this now.

"_Kill the Witch!"_

She was hated. She was feared. She was hunted. But she would have done it again.

"_It's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes – and leap!"_

She would be happy – but for one thing. Glinda. Her best friend.

"_Though I do admit it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last, and I will be loathing you my whole life long!"_

How wrong could two girls be? True, they had been bitter enemies, but now they were the best of friends.

"_Who can say if I've been changed for the better, but, because I knew you, I have been changed for good,"_

Had she? Had she been changed for good? If she and Glinda had not become friends, then Elphaba still would have taken on the Wizard, but without the support of a single person in Oz. Was that best?

"_I really hope you get it, and you don't live to regret it. I hope you're happy in the end. I hope you're happy… my friend."_

Living to regret it? She didn't know. She missed Glinda, but she was happy. And, having come to terms with her doubts and fears, she glanced out the window. She saw in the stars, ever so briefly, a comet streaking across the sky, and she saw what Glinda the Good had missed: the comet had flown next to a small patch of stars. A patch of stars shaped like a ship.

"_Like a comet pulled from orbit, as it passes a sun/Like a ship blown from its moorings, by a wind off the sea."_

Smiling slightly, Elphaba, Witch of the West, walked out of the room.

**AN: **As of right now, I've decided to make this all happening at the same time. It's the only way I could incorporate Elphaba _and _Glinda seeing a comet. So, it's at the same time.

Does anybody know the Wizard's real name? If I don't know in a couple of days, either Boq or Madame Morrible is next. Sadly, I can't do Nessa, because she's dead at this point. If anybody has any ideas to get around this, I'd appreciate them.

Eleka Nahmen


	4. Nessa

_We deserve each other, me and Boq._

She still believed it. She did have doubts, now, but she pushed them aside most of the time and told herself Boq had loved her.

She did miss her sister, but she wished, most of all, that Boq could be with her. He had been the first person not related to her to actually do anything with her. And she had fallen in love at first sight.

They had held hands at the dance. And when he had said to her, "Let's dance!" her heart had soared.

_It's because I'm in this chair, and you felt sorry for me. Well, isn't that right?_

It had been wrong. Boq had loved her.

But the part of Nessarose Thropp that reasoned everything out logically resisted this. 'If it's true, why did he always call me Madame, never Nessa or even Nessarose? If it's true, why did he wish to leave me? Why did he say he loved Galinda?'

And she hadn't wanted him to leave. So she did something she regretted.

Two things, really. She had taken away Boq's heart and blamed it on Elphaba.

_You're going to lose your heart to me, I tell you - if I have to - I have to - magic spell you!_

But after she died, everything was better. True, there were several moments of excrutiating pain, but then it was over. And even though the shoes were gone, she could walk. To a fashion. Gravity and vertical and horizontal seemed to matter less here. But she got used to it eventually. She was just grateful that she didn't need a chair.

_And this hideous chair with wheels! Scrounging for scraps of pity to pick up and longing to kick up my heels!_

She really was grateful to Elphaba for that.

And she was grateful to Galinda - Glinda now - for setting her up with Boq.

So, to ease their pain, she sent something that they would both understand. A comet, and a starry sailboat. And they were happy, and she was happy.

_Finally, for this one night,_

* * *

Well, sorry about the length between updates! Took quite a long time... but this is here, now, and that's what matters.

Shadowed Ember (formerly Eleka Nahmen)


	5. Wizard

_I am a sentimental man who always longed to be a father._

Well, he was – he had been – a father. And never known it. And he had killed his only child.

Not directly, of course. But he had caused her death. Had sent that little girl from his world, the only person he had ever met in Oz who came from Earth, and she had melted the "Wicked Witch of the West." Oh, how the Wizard regretted that little bit of anti-Elphaba propaganda.

_And helping you with your ascent allows me to feels so… parental._

Knowledge could be bitter. If he had stayed ignorant, if Glinda hadn't found the bottle and put everything together and realized, realized that the Wizard had murdered his only family member… Everything would be better.

_Have another drink of green elixir, and we'll have ourselves a little mixer…_

Would it have been better if he had never even met Melena? He didn't know. He had not thought of her for quite some time. Madame Morrible had never mentioned that the new witch she was grooming for his service was the governor's daughter, just that she had a "skin condition."

_There are precious few at ease with moral ambiguities, so we act as though they don't exist._

He had preferred a life of uninformed ease, when Madame Morrible controlled everyday things.

_I never asked for this, or planned it in advance._

If he had planned it, it would not have involved a green daughter he knew nothing about, or her death, or even – especially – leaving Oz. He had grown to love the country, or, rather, the power he had over it, and didn't know how obscurity would suit him back in the United States.

_And they said wonderful. Believe me, it's hard to resist. 'Cause it feels wonderful…_

He had been wonderful. But now he was normal. Ordinary.

_One of your dime-a-dozen mediocrities._

He didn't know if he could adjust to that. It would be so difficult.

From his balloon, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz looked down at the ground. And Oscar Diggs looked up, and smiled. It would be so easy.

* * *

Ha, gotta love the ambiguous endings. What did I mean by that last sentence? Nobody but me shall ever know…

Anyway, yeah, it's been months since I updated, but at least I did, right?


End file.
